What really brings me happiness
by CookieHD
Summary: The worlds most feared assassin finds out that there is more to life then money, power and killing . MelloXOC
1. the new beginning

Chapter one

_Well this is just depressing._ Ghost slammed her fists down on the desk. "What the fuck?" She whispered to herself. It was a habit as she never talked to anyone. A few weeks ago the Mafia asked to join forces and obviously she disagreed, like how did they expect she managed to hide her identity unknown? Ghost didn't realize that they would try and track her down though! She finished hacking into their database but she also didn't expect that they know that she is located In Moscow. Ghost had no choice; she had to relocate before they found her. "They're probably searching my area already but how THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW WHERE I AM?!." _OK I'm crazy._ The blonde thought. In a rush Ghost took her laptop, packed her weapons into her bag and all signs that a criminal ever lived here; she could get new clothes in Poland which is where her closest back-up base is. She had to admit though she did have respect to whoever tracked her down as it was possibly next to impossible to do so.

Ghost charged out of her house which was in a forest and threw her bag over her white dress. As she got onto her motor bike something shiny behind on of the trees caught her eye. _Shit they found me. _Ghost thought it was best not to talk to herself in a situation like that. _Ok so the worst thing I can do is try to escape is There is a 85% chance that I am surrounded. Ok also if I run they know how I look like so they will reveal my identity. Obviously they can't hurt me as I am Ghost and will get out of this unharmed as always._

"You can come out now!" I shouted so they could all hear me.

Mellos pov;;

I was hidden behind one of the trees, I could see a girl running out of the mansion. _Wait a girl? What is this; A fucking dress? Have we got the wrong fucking house or something? No it's impossible this is her. _I couldn't make out much of her features from the distance but she had blonde hair, slim, quite short though. She looked more like a movie star rather than an assassin, not just any assassin but fucking ghost! _Shit she saw me._ I saw her looking in my direction, I couldn't make out her facial features but after 20 seconds or something she shouted. "You can come out now!." I saw mat look over at me from one of the trees about 3 meters away. I looked over, she wasn't holding a rifle or any sort of weapon. I nodded at him and the other men.

Ghosts pov;;

I stood there, one hand on the motor bike. I watched as the men started showing themselves. Almost all of them were wearing suits but two of them. One wore orange goggles, he had a cigarette in his mouth and a long sleeve top with a furry vest. _Retard. _ The other one looked more of a girl, he had almost shoulder length hair, a big scar on his face, he had a rosary and dressed in a kind of feminim style. _Gay?_ Apart from the fact that he is probably gay he was kinda cute. Especially with that six pack showing slightly but relationships are out of bound for me. And he's gay…

I looked at the blonde gay approaching me. _Fuck off, fuck off, FUCK OFF!_ The man seemed to realize my thoughts from my facial expression and as he carried on walking towards me he stared at my face with a confused look. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. _What did I do that for? _Ok so whilst I was having a mental, weird argument with myself in my head I didn't realize that the blonde man was about 30cm from my face as I realized that It made me jump of shock then I saw him studying my features so I did the same not letting my emotions show. _Ok time to break the silence._

"I must say you gained my respect by finding me." I said with a straight face. "But don't get me wrong, I don't work with gay people." Ok so yeah because I don't really talk to anyone much I say what I think and yeah that seemed to piss him off a bit..

Mellos pov;;

I studied the girl, one of her eyes was a very dull green, obviously blind on one eye but other than that I could see no flaws in her face. And no I'm not complimenting her.

"I must say you gained my respect by finding me." She said in a straight face, to my surprise her voice was very girly and nothing like what a serial killers voice would sound like but nothing will surprise me anymore. Her comment made me smirk mentally. "But don't get me wrong, I don't work with gay people." And that caused me fume up. It took me all my force to not shout insults in the bastards face as I was warned that Ghost might act like that. Instead I got a chocolate out of my pocket and ripped the foil off before biting into it.

"Bitch." I was meant to say that in my mind but it came out. Oh well. The girl smirked.

"So aren't you going to introduce yourself and tell me why you're here, you know."

"Can't we come inside?" I said as I bit into my chocolate again.

Ghosts pov;;

"Uhh, all of you?" Is that dude crazy, there's like fifty bastards with him.

"No."

"Ok then." I smiled and made a motion with my hand telling him to follow.

"Oy shithead put that piece of shit down and fucking come!" I heard him shout at the other one who smoking his fag and playing some kind of game. _Jeez anger management… _I opened the door letting the two men enter as I went in after them. I motioned them to sit down on the chairs in the kitchen and they did, this is the first time a came face to face with someone without killing them in a long time but I didn't forget my manners, yea I was kinda proud.

"So you're the famous Ghost." Said the one with the fag. _Throw that fag away you bitch_.

"Yeah so you know who I am but now I need answers." I said trying to ignore that fag.

"I am Mello and this is my friend Matt." The blonde dude answered. I stared at them with a look that said carry on. " We are the Mafia." He carried on.

"Well that was hard to figure out." I said in a sarcastic tone._ Hehe Melon- Mello is gonna explode. _

"And you want me to work with you?" I asked although I think I knew the answer.

"yes."

"And if I don't want to?"

"We will reveal you identity." The Mello bitch smirked.

"Nicely played." I said half to myself.

"Great, when do you want to move in." My eyes nearly popped out, if I would be drinking something I would choke. _Living with to rapists?_

"Woah, ok now there is no need for that, don't get me wrong but I don't fancy living with to perverted homosexuals." Matt didn't even look up from his game, just smiled however Mello turned red. I watched him stand up and lean over me before he shouted out a bunch of Insults, he said something about me being lucky that he even wasted his time talking to me and not just abducting and then calling me not very nice names again. I just stared at him before saying. " You do realize who I am?" Then I stood up and gave him a _small_ bitch slap which caused him to almost fall to the ground and I started laughing at his shocked face. "This is going to be fun!" I said to myself. I saw Matt looking with a confused face. "If not the fact that we need you to help you'd be dead now you little—I cut him off by lifting my hand up again which caused him to almost close his eyes. I giggled. "If you were a little bit nicer we could be friends." This made his eyes twitch. "I'm not here to make friends." I giggled again. "You're funny." Oh I realized how fun it is to tease people. _So many wasted years. _"Anyway I'll say yes cuz you know it gets kinda lonely when you're on your own all the time even if your such an ass." I heard him murmur insults at me.

"We will come for you In two hours, our men will stay here though." He said.

"OK." I said casually although inside I was burning with excitement. _1. Someone to piss of. 2. Someone to talk to even though it will be mostly pissing off 3. I will have company although I'm sure I will piss him off. To be honest I had no hopes of pissing of that other one, he creeps me out. Maybe we could be friends though. Actually I don't think so, I'm not good at making friends. Hey I discovered that I have a human side of me too Yay! I feel emotions. But what are they? Happiness? No. Excitement maybe.. Ok I will just shut up now…_

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this, I know it probably sucks and stuff so please review to help me improve the story and please inspire me if you like it ! :D**


	2. Family

**For those of you who don't know who Beyond birthday (BB) Is please go to that link before you read the story or it will not make sense thankyou! . /url?sa=t&rct=j&q=death%20note%20bb&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CDAQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FBeyond_Birthday&ei=H8iHUZ6XJaKq0QX6v4EQ&usg=AFQjCNFohS-3OzvBb0ff3oQjcYnM4ZL70A**

Chapter two

Mello and Matt left about ten minutes ago but looking out my window I could see like Mello promised some of his men hanging around my garden. I got my bag; I decided not to take too much, my laptop and other electronic stuff, some guns. I don't use guns often; I'm not a very good shooter. I'm a champion in throwing knifes though, that's how I assassinated most people. I also grabbed some clothes, Pyjamas, toothbrush and washing stuff. After I packed all the most important stuff which filled my bag I really wanted to take my guitar as it was they only hobby I had but I figured that I would buy a new one, In the space that was left I took out some song lyrics that I wrote and a photo of my dead baby girl and my dead husband (beyond birthday)I looked at the picture for a moment and shoved them in. So I was ready to go. They would be here to get me in half an hour.

Oh god, how could I forget my workout stuff, hopefully they have some kind of stuff there because I need to keep my condition. None of my equipment would fit in any kind of bag and defiantly In their red car. Well if they don't I would just have to buy some more; not a problem.

Time seemed to pass by very slowly as I waited for the men to come and get me after what seemed like hours I heard the door slam open. _Do you know what knocking is bitch!?_I Thought. I quickly ran down the stairs and saw Mello in the hallway about to call me. Our eyes met and to try and cover up the fact that we were examining our eyes we glared at each over. Mello broke the look and started looking at the pictures on the wall, they were off me and my daughter, she was four when she died; she got beaten to death by my ex-husband, I was only 16 when I had her but I loved her too bits and after he beat her I killed him and that was How I became this murderer.

"Is this your sister?" Asked Mello in an emotionless tone as he stared at the picture of her in my arms and me playing a tune for her on my guitar. "No, she was my daughter." Mello didn't say anything only carried on staring at the pictures a little longer than one picture caught his attention, he seemed shocked even scared maybe. It was a picture of me hugging beyond birthday, trying to get him to pose to the picture whilst he was trying to leg it. The picture made me smile as all those memories flooded my head. "You knew L?!" He almost shouted. "woah L? No, no that is beyond birthday." I looked at his face. "Don't you know who he is?" I thought everyone knew who BB was by now. Mellos face wasn't angry anymore, it looked more confused. "Who was BB to you?" He asked. "BB was my husband." I smiled at his shocked face. "Did you know him?" I asked as he wouldn't be that shocked if BB was just some unimportant criminal too him. "He was the first generation of L, L told me about his case, apparently he was killed in jail by Kira..." When we exited my house I took a glance at his face and saw that he was trying to take it all in. This did make me miss BB and little baby Cookie a lot.

Mellos pov;;

We got into the car; I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw in the hallway, these pictures showed the complete opposite of what she is what the fuck was this serial killer doing there playing dad?!But Ghost She sort of looked healthier on these pictures, there was more life in her and there was something in her eyes that were looking at the child, they were full of joy and love when I looked at her now I almost felt sorry for her well who am I kidding I felt very sorry for her, her skin had a grey-ish tone, she looked way skinnier then what she looked like on those pictures; maybe she developed some kind of eating disorder but her eyes looked most different. Ignoring the fact that one of her eyes was dull and she was blind on it I realized the loneliness and coldness in them. But now I see her from this new point of view I have this respect for her not for being the world deadliest assassin but for being a mother who lost her child and a widow? It was still hard to take in though and the fact the BB was probably 5 years older then her. It was also hard to explain but in these few minutes all my anger towards her attitude and cockiness disappeared but I had to get rid of those thoughts somehow and focus on the FUCKING TASK! That's better…

I turned round to talk to her. " When we get to the apartment which will be on four hours you have 30 minutes to unpack then I will explain everything to you." I could tell that in her mind she was telling me to fuck off but she didn't say anything, Instead she nodded her head and turned to look at the green landscape. I had to find something to distract myself with from thinking about her, I looked at Matt and saw that he was doing something on his phone whilst driving. "You retard! What the fuck?! Do you want to get us killed!?" I yelled at him.

Ghosts pov;;

_What the fuck is wrong with that dude?! _I thought to myself as I tried to block out the yelling and arguing between the two men in front; I wanted to go back to my daydreaming but it is SO FUCKING HARD WHEN THOSE RETARDS ARE YAPING LIKE THAT!

"Uhhhhh." I moaned and covered my ears trying to block them out. Slowly the yapping came to an end and I could rest in peace. We have been in the car for about half an hour now and It turned dark, I looked at the watch on my phone 9:15pm. I sank into the seat and tried to get some rest.

**Thank you for reading this, sorry if Mello is out of character a little bit and if it sucked and it is too short and stuff, I will try and make the third chapter more exciting and longer but please review even if you have nothing nice to say about the story lol! XD I need inspiration.**

_._


	3. The mission

**Before I begin I would like to thank Pinjaoncrack for the review and for following my story ! **** I know it's not perfect and stuff and sorry if this chapter is rushed and not fully checked over, I tried to get it down as quickly as I could cuz will not be able to use my computer for a while, but don't worry hopefully next week I will update the next chapter!**

Chapter three!

Ghosts pov;;

I woke up at the sound of very loud traffic, we must be in a big city. I looked around and sure we were then I looked at the clock: 1.20am. I stretched my arms out and saw Matt glance at me. "Slept well?" He asked with a cigarette in his mouth and I just nodded my head. I looked at Mello in front of me and saw that he was asleep. "Are we almost there?" I asked.

"10 minutes." He replied and I nodded again. I started tapping my fingers on the door to the beat of the very soft music that was playing.

**About 10 minutes later**

Matt parked the car outside a very modern looking flat. "Here we are." He said and started to wake Mello up. I took my bag and stepped out of the car to soon be joined by Mello and Matt. We made our way up the stairs and I began to feel very tired again. Once we reached the very top floor Mello pulled out some keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The apartment was pretty cool actually, the floor was made of very light wood and the living room was big and open and joined to the kitchen, The furniture was mostly white but the rugs and coffee table in the middle of the living room were cream. On the other side there was a hall and four doors. If not the faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol it would be a very welcoming place. "Quickly unpack and lets get to business." Mello said as he started making his way to the kitchen.

"Can't we wait till tomorrow, it's very late and I'm tired." I moaned.

"You slept almost five f*cking hours in the car, you had your rest." He snapped as he started to boil the kettle. I glanced at Matt who was already switching the T.V and Xbox on. "Yeah, well I like to sleep." I replied with a glare. Mello pointed to the far room. "Fine, that's your room." I made my way towards the room he pointed to. When I walked in and turned on the lights I found that almost all of the back wall was glass and revealed an amazingly beautiful view of the city which reminded me that I don't even know where we are but I can ask tomorrow. I look round the room and saw It had a plain, white, double bed, an empty desk with a chair, an empty wardrobe that had a mirror the size of me on it, book shelf and drawers. Like the rest of the house It had a wooden floor and a white rug in the middle. It also had a very big flower pot on the ground by the wall with a palm tree that was almost as tall as me. I threw my bag on the floor and without taking my clothes off I jumped straight into the bed.

Next morning I woke up with the sun lighting up the room. I stretched my arms like I always do, Looked at my clocked which said it was half past six. I then walked over to my bag and started unpacking all my stuff. I placed my laptop on the empty desk with the photo of my girl, I put my clothes in the wardrobe and put the song lyrics on one of the shelves. Then I took my tooth and hair brush and walked out of the room to the door next to it which I was guessing was the bathroom.

Once I came out of the bathroom I saw matt lying on the sofa with the T.V remote on his belly and an empty pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. _Worse than pigs._ I thought and shook my head. I walked past Matt who was breathing very heavily; almost snoring, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door to see if there would be anything good for breakfast but all I found was the side filled with beer, stacks of chocolate and two bottles of vodka… "Uhhhh." I moaned hoping it was loud enough to wake Matt up but no it didn't. I walked to the other sofa that Matt wasn't asleep on and sat down waiting for Mello to wake up. Suddenly the sound of the front doors opening made me jump. I looked at the doors and saw Mello walking in with a bag of shopping. _FOOD HAS COME!_ Mello was biting his chocolate with his other free hand. "Morning!" I stood up from the sofa and snatched the carrier bag of Mello and looked at what he bought. Some cereal, milk, and coffee. I walked over to the kitchen and started emptying the contents. I also pulled out a bowl from one of the cupboards and pored myself some serial. "I see you made yourself at feel at home." He said whilst opening the fridge door to take out a chocolate bar. "Yeah well…" I was going to finish that sentence but I was too lazy. I sat down at the table and quickly ate my cereal as Mello was waking Matt up and took out a laptop probably for that work he brought me here for. I sighed as I placed my bowl into the dish washer and went to sit on the sofa next to Matt who was already getting his P.S.P started up.

Mello started explaining things to me about Kira like I never heard of him. I wasn't even listening fully just nodded my head occasionally. "So what do you think our next move should be?" He asked unusually calmly. "Uhh, well the Police have the Death Note and you mentioned that Yagami has a daughter so we could kidnap her and trade her or something, I don't know."

Mellos pov;;

Damn, that was a good idea but I didn't want to use it as it was _her _idea but then again that is what I brought her here for. "I might consider that." I said before taking a big bite of my chocolate.

We carried on discussing the case for a few hours being interrupted so often by Ghost pissing me off and Matt not being on task.

Ghost pov;;

"Ok Mello that's enough for today I think." I said and stood up from the sofa to stretch. "I'm the boss here so I choose when it's enough!" He snapped at me but I simply middle fingered him and walked to my room. I could hear Mello shouting something but I did my best to block out his words. I walked up to my room and turned on my laptop to see if I had any messages whilst at the same time getting changed into something more comfortable to go outside. I saw there was no messages but as I was about to put a different dress on my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID: unknown. I get lots of calls like this so it didn't freak me out. I pressed the green button thingy and pressed the phone against my ear.

"5:30pm, tonight, town square, hold a can of Pepsi so I can recognise you." I hung up as I got the message. First I had to check where we are and how to get to the town square. I checked the time: 4:46pm. I walked out of the room to see Matt playing on the computer. "Hey Matt, where exacly are we by the way?"

"Oh Belarus, Orsha."

"Oh, thanks but I want to know our full address." I insisted whilst sting down next to him.

"There's no need for that." He answered giving me a quick glance.

"Can't you just tell me? I need to order something online!"

"Fine: 31 Springwood Lane S354JF."

"See it wasn't that heard." I stood up and went back to my room. I clicked Google maps and found a way to get to the town square. It would take me about 30 minutes to get there so I put on dark grey hoody, big shades and some light grey, baggy jeans and shoved some gloves in my bag. I threw my Puma bag over the shoulder and walked out after yelling. "I'm going out!" Before I could hear a respond I was out the door and jogging down the stairs. I took my phone out and put on the GPS. On my way I entered a small store and bought a can of Pepsi. I walked through the town; it was really pretty actually with a big river going almost parallel with the round I was walking on.

I reached the town square and sat down on one of the benches by the fountain taking out the can of Pepsi and placing it by me. I waited there for about 15 minutes before a normal looking man walked by me and dropped an envelope on the ground about 30cm before me. I waited till the man was out of view, put on my gloves to make sure my fingerprints will not be shown on the envelope and very quickly picked it up making sure no one was watching me directly. I then stayed there for another half an hour drinking the Pepsi although I absolutely hated fizzy drinks but I had to disguise. Once I finished the disgusting drink I stood up and made my way back to the apartment.

As I enter I found Matt in the exact same position. I walked to my room and got changed back into my normal white dress. I didn't take the gloves of to open the envelope. Inside I found the directions of what I had to do; assassinate another wealthy business man, blah, blah, blah, $3,000,000 payment. I smiled a really creepy smile; I LOVE MONEY! Ok, it also said that the business man will arrive in Poland' Warsaw airport tomorrow at 11:00am so I didn't have much time to prepare. I need to sort out my transport, I need to research the man and get one main plan and two back up plans ready. This would be a bit of a challenge but I do anything for money. I looked into the envelope and saw a credit card, it will be activated once the man dies.

Ok so I got to work, after ten minutes I heard the front door open, probably Mello. It strange I never heard him leave… I ended up working on this for the rest of the day and half the night with occasionally Mello coming in to make sure I wasn't doing anything suspicious or I haven't ran off. _Seriously that dude has some problems…_

It will take me about 5-6 hours to get there so I would have to leave at 5am, I will leave a note saying that I went shopping. When I leave they will still be asleep so hopefully they will not know that I been gone for so long. I will catch the plane back which will only take a hour and a half. Ok so everything is planned. I looked at the time; 3:22am. So I'll rest for an hour or so.


End file.
